


shattered

by BitchBrokenHeart



Series: Detroit: become human drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Other, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/pseuds/BitchBrokenHeart
Summary: sometimes sadness just takes over you.just like today.just like tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so if you see any mistakes, please keep that in mind, i'm still learning.

_I feel like shit most days._

_I feel empty._

_I feel nothing._

_There's nothing exciting to think about tomorrow._

_Nothing but death._

I came back to work after a long, boring weekend with nothing but junk food and sad movies. The thought of working made me feel tired already, but i had to live from something. That something was death cases and cold coffee. 

I sat on my desk and began typing a stupid report that probably no one was gonna read, but whatever, i need the money. A wave of sadness suddenly hit me, thinking that if i came back home, no one would wait for me. 

**Loneliness hits me everytime.**

My vision began to get blurry until i felt hot tears streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop, and no one would care if they didn't. I ran to the bathroom and clean them up. 

I saw my face with disgust in the mirror. I can't work today. Not like this. I want to die. I don't have anyone. I wanna drown, get shot in the head, something to get me out of this. Sadness is tempting me to literally just hit my face against the mirror until i bleed. I want to die.

I left the bathroom and left a note in my desk, saying that i wouldn't work today.

**Today is the day.**

_\-----_

I came home or whatever my department was. The colors of the walls were depressing, making me feel more sad actually. I dropped my bag to the floor and lay down in the couch thinking about bad memories, making my chest feel heavy. Tears came out again. My vision is blurry. My chest aches for what it feels forever.

**I wanna die.**

_The shattered glass on the floor would look pretty on my wrists._

**Bleeding wrists.**

Without hesitation i put the glass close to my skin, but... **i can't do it.**

I simply can't, which makes me feel worst. I'm such a coward, that i can't take my own life. My meaningless life.

Why are we here?

What's our purpose?

Why are we made of blood?

<strike>W h y a m i h e r e </strike>

Loud screams start to leave my _meaningless_ mouth. More tears start to leave my _meaningless _eyes. I'm so lonely, i have no one. I have no hope. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. 

I just lay there, in the floor, searching for a purpose.

_ **A meaningless purpose.** _


	2. red glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will someone ever come to save me?
> 
> wait, wrong question.
> 
> will i ever save myself?

Sadness it's to strong for me to handle it, to be honest. I just kept laying there, still thinking if i should do it. But i kinda know myself enough to know that i'm coward. Yet, i put the glass closer and closer to my skin, watching slowly how blood starts driping off my body. _It doesn't hurt enough._

My vision doesn't stop getting blurry, until i heard desperate knocks on my door.

_Is someone going to kill me?_

_If so, i don't give a fuck._

I ignore the knocks, and keep deepining the class into my skin, until i heard how someone breaks the door to come in. How desperate is someone to kill me? i ask myself, but i still don't move. 

"y/n" I hear Connor's voice, watching the whole scene. His brown eyes looking at me in desperation "what are you doing kid?!" i also hear Hank's voice. Hank pushes Connor and literally throws the bloody glass across the room, that moments before was in my wrists. "oh my god, y/n, we have to take you to the hospital" he said as he watched me with his icy blue eyes. I was feeling weak, so i let them drag me to the car.

My eyelids started to feel heavy while Connor put the seatbelt on my seat. Hank started driving while Connor was mumbling sweet things to my ear. 

As soon as we arrived to the hospital, Hank dragged me out of his car with worry coming out of his eyes. 

\---

"What would have happened if i wasn't there, y/n?". Hank's thoughts started to kill him slowly inside while he watched your pale skin. Connor was in the same mental state, but was interrupted when the doctor came in. 

"Nothing to serious, as soon as they wake up, they can leave. But, both of you, make sure they're constantly cleaning the wounds." with that said, the doctor left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting happy in the next chapter, don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad, as you already noticed.


End file.
